Historically, large rotating blading members or blades in relatively large turbine engines have been manufactured separately from a companion rotating member such as a hub (which herein generally is intended to include a blade support such as a drum, disk, shroud, etc.). The blades, which generally have hollow airfoils, were attached through a blade base, such as a dovetail type structure, secured or integral with an airfoil. To increase performance and to reduce manufacturing costs, technology has been developed to enable production of an integral airfoil and rotating member or hub. Sometimes this structure is referred to as a bladed disk or "blisk". One form of such a structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,876--Egan et al, issued Mar. 4, 1986.
Though manufacture of such articles has been expedited in this way, the problem of repair of damaged airfoils, either in manufacture or in turbine engine operation, must be addressed. With the use of distinct or separately manufactured and mechanically assembled blades and supporting structure, repair has included disassembly of the mechanically attached members, removal of the damaged blade and reassembly with a replacement blade. As is recognized in the art of repair of turbine engines, replacement of a damaged, integral airfoil in a blisk is significantly more complex.